Maestra de tu corazon
by ginebralocacullen
Summary: Bella, es una chica de 25 años, es maestra y no conoce el amor,pero no puede tener hijos Edward, tiene 28 años. Es medico y tiene un hijo de una relación sin amor, esta separado de esa persona. SE conoceran a raiz del colegio. Mal sumary
1. Capitulo 1

Lunes el primer día de trabajo para mi,me he graduado en magisterio. Tengo 25 años, he pasado 5 estudiando en la universidad. Tengo algunos buenos amigos y no tengo novio, he estado con alguien pero nada que se pueda decir Novio con mayúscula mas bien rollo aunque nunca he pasado de los besos, me reservo.

Soy Bella Swan, mi padre es Carlisle, él es doctor y mi madre murió cuando nací. Tengo un hermano mayor se llama James. Mi hermano y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, el me culpa de la muerte de nuestra madre. El se fue de casa cuando yo tenia 15 años, normalmente los hermanos mayores siempre espantan a los moscones pero como mi hermano no estaba tuve que aguantar los constantes ataques por parte de los chicos que querían algo conmigo hasta que apareció Emmett. El ha sido el hermano que debería tener. El, Alice y Rosalie habían sido mi apoyo durante los 5 años siguiente a cuando mi hermano se fue.

Hoy empezaba como ya he dicho ha trabajar en la escuela de primaria de Phoenix.

Me dirigí al colegio, llegue allí a las 8 y media de la mañana, las clases empezaban a las 9, así que llegue a tiempo para preparar mi las cosas de la clase. Daba a 1º de primaria.

Los niños llegaron y empezamos la clase por presentarnos.

-Hola, niños. Soy Bella vuestra profesora. Ahora cada uno se va a presentar¿Vale?

-Sii.

-Con orden.

-Hola, soy Seth.- empezaron diciendo sus nombres.

-y yo Alec-dijo el ultimo niño.

-Bien, ahora saquen sus libretas, vamos a hacer cenefas y sumas y restas.-paso esta hora y los niños estaban contentos porque les enseñe a sumar y restar de una forma divertida. En la siguiente hora, empezamos a dibujar las letras del abecedario. El resto del día lo pasamos muy bien, muchos de los niños al acabar el día me presentaron a sus padres y se despidieron de mi con un beso.

-Profe mira este es mi papi.-dijo Seth.

-Hola, señor Lauther.

-Hola, señorita Swan perdona … Seth venga que tu madre te esta esperando.-que pena el chico no estaba mal.

-Jo yo no quiero ir.

-Vamos, Seth haz caso a tu padre

-Vale, Bella.

-Venga Seth, Bella perdona que no me quede a charlar.

-No se preocupe. Adios, Seth.

-Adios, Bella.

-Profe, ven quiero que conozca a mi papi.-me dijo Alec cogiendo mi mano.

-Vale, vamos.-Alec tiro de mi muy fuerte no se donde sacaba la fuerza.

-Papi, mi profe.-me presento a su padre Alec.

-Hola, señor Cullen.-que guapo era.

-Hola, señorita Swan.

-Llámeme Bella. No me gusta que me llamen así, me hace parecer mayor.

-Vale, Bella ¿Alec se ha portado bien hoy?

-Si aunque se peleo con un niño.

-Alec, que te he dicho de las peleas.

-Lo siento, papi pero el niño me quito los colores.

-Si eso es verdad,-me puse de rodillas delante de él- pero Alec no te enfades por eso. La próxima vez que pase algo así me lo dices.

-Vale.-me abrazo, este niño era el amor personificado.

-Alec ¿donde has visto pelearse por las cosas?- le pregunto su padre.

-A mamá cuando va de compras y solo queda uno.-joder porque todos los hombres guapos tienen novia.

-Me la cargo-dijo su padre mas para el que para nosotros.

-Alec ¿por que no vas a jugar con Lesli?

-Vale.-cuando el niño se hubo ido le dije a su padre.

-Señor Cullen debería tener cuidado con lo que su mujer hace porque Alec esta en la edad de lo que ve lo hace y también con determinados dibujos.

-Si, aunque mas bien no es mi esposa es mi ex. Gracias de todas formas. La avisare, no me lo puedo creer como se le ocurre pelearse en el centro comercial y dejar a mi hijo por ahí.-que bueno que no tiene.

-No se, pero por lo que me dijo el niño ella no lo quiere mucho.

-Si ya lo he visto cuando lo recojo, ella lo usa para que volvamos. El error mas grande que he cometido fue estar por la noche en una discoteca con mi hermano.

-¿Se arrepiente de tener a su hijo?

-No el es lo mas grande del mundo, el error fue con quien tuve a mi hijo.

-Ah,...bueno señor Cullen que pase un buen día.

-Igualmente y llamame Edward.

-Adios, Edward. Chao, Alec

-Adios, Bella.

Ese día soñé con Alec y Edward. Él era un hombre guapísimo; ojos verdes, pelo cobrizo, vamos un adonis.

Durante las siguientes semanas conocí a todos los padres y madres de los niños. Habia conocido un poco mejor a Edward y a Jacob,pero Edward era mucho mas... no se me daba mejor rollo. Llego el fin de semana.

-Bella, vamos a salir¿ te vienes?-Alice aunque me lo pregunto seguro me obligaría.

-Um, Alice no tengo ganas.

-Bella, vas a ir. Por cierto va Jasper y su hermano.

-Así que por parejas, ustedes seguís con lo mismo de emparejarme. Por cierto Rosalie Hale se que estas ahí.

-Joder siempre nos pillas.

-Si,es que como me habéis intentado emparejar con casi toda vuestra familia ya me lo se al dedillo.-siempre me hacían lo mismo.

-Vale, pero ven.

-Si Alice iré...

-Es en el restaurante de siempre.

-Ok...

-A las 9.

-Chao.-y colgué. Prepare las clases de la semana que viene a las 8 me metí a bañar y salí a las 8 y media. Me maquille un poco y me puse el vestido azul marino. A las 8 y 45 estaba lista. Como siempre llegue puntual y antes que nadie. Espere un rato en el coche ordenando la guantera y luego salí.

Entre en el restaurante y el camarero me dirigió a la mesa de siempre que era para 6. No espere nada porque como siempre llegaron después de que me sentara.

-Hola, chicos.

-Mi pequeña hermanita.-y como siempre me removió todo el pelo.

-Hola, oso. Yo también me alegro de verte.

-Bueno vayámonos sentando porque Jasper y su hermano llegaran un poco tarde, el hermano de Jasper tiene que arreglar unos asuntos.

-¿Que queréis tomar?-dijo el camarero.

-Para mi cerveza.

-Para nosotras caipiriña.-dijo Alice.-Ya están aquí.-Alice es como una especie de premonitora.

-Hola, cariño-y como siempre el beso entre ellos.

-No tardasteis tanto, primo.

-Eddi no tardo tanto.-¿Eddi?menudo nombre, sera una abreviatura.

-Me alegro ¿y Ale?-¿Quien es Ale?

-Mal esta triste por lo de su madre.-¿su madre?

-Hola, Edward te presento a Bella.-El nombrado estaba de espalda¿Edward?¿Que no sea ese Edward?

-¿Bella?-Si es ese Edward.

-¿Edward?

-¿Se conocen?-preguntaron Alice y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

-Um, si soy la maestra de su hijo.

-Que coincidencia.

-Si la verdad.

-Bueno empezamos a comer tengo un hambre de caballo.

-!Emmett¡

-Osita no me pegues.

-Te lo mereces y ademas hoy nada.

-¿Nada?

-Si nada.

-No, por favor.-Comimos entre risas y charlas sobre todo. Jasper y Alice se iban a casar en diciembre y Emmett y Rose iban a tener bebe. Abrieron champan y lo celebramos. Edward y yo hablamos sobre como había estado Alec durante la semana.

-Edward, antes oí que Alec esta triste por lo de su madre, ¿que le pasa?

-Veras, su mala madre se va a Europa a vivir con su nuevo novio. Alec le dijo que que bien así vería mundo pero ella le dijo que la dejara en paz que el no se iba a venir con ella y que se olvidara de ella.

-Como le pudo decir eso a un niño tan pequeño, estará destrozado.

-Si, ha estado llorando durante dos días. Ahora esta con mi madre pero esta muy triste y dudo que vuelva a ser el niño que era antes.

-Su madre es una mala persona, el diablo personificado.

-Y que lo digas, por cierto él no deja de decir tu nombre por las noches.-que cielo.

-No entiendo como alguien no lo puede querer es un niño tan bueno,un angelito.

-Yo tampoco la verdad, hoy casi no vengo. Se puso a llorar otra vez y me dijo que no me fuera de su lado. Tiene miedo que me vaya como su madre, pero por lo menos ella ya no le hará mas daño ya que he conseguido la custodia total y ella no lo puede ver mas.

-Me alegro que ella ya no les vaya hacer daño.

-Chicos, ¿habéis terminado ya?-dijo Alice con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.-Vamos al Club muerto.

-Jasper yo me voy a casa, no quiero molestar a Esme después.

-Vale, Edward. Vete tranquilo.

-Chao,chicos.

-Adios, Eddie.-Cuando se hubo ido. Pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos a la disco que dijeron, aunque la verdad yo no tenia ganas. Seguía pensando en Alec, el pobre niño ha sufrido mucho por culpa de la mala madre que tiene o tenia, esa mujer debería desaparecer para siempre.

-Tierra llamando a Bella, responda por favor.-dijo Emmett, riéndose.

-Eh¿Que?

-Estas en la luna de valencia.

-Alice es que no tengo hagas de ir.

-Bella, vas a ir.

-Vale, pero yo me conozco tus juegos y no tengo ganas de jugar.

-Que si, que si.

-Llegamos.-Entramos en el recinto. Pedimos unas bebidas y las parejas se fueron a bailar mientras yo me quedaba sentada no tenía ganas de bailar. Entonces vinieron dos tipos a "entrarme".

-Hola, guapa.¿como te llamas?

-Eh, ah hola perdona pero estoy esperando a mis amigos que están allí-les señale a Emmett y a Jasper y a sus respectivas parejas.

-Bueno, pero ellos están en parejas y tu no.-Estos no se dan por vencido rápido.

-Si,- lo siento Edward- si estoy pero mi prometido ahora no esta aquí están con mi hijo.-haber si me libro de estos dos con eso.

-Casada y con hijos, no deberías estar aquí sola.

-Mi prometido se quedo con el niño para que yo me relajara.-Por favor váyanse,Emmett ven ya.

-Chicos, largo de aquí.

-Emmett gracias, no sabéis la trola que me acabo de meter.

-Sorprendenos.

-Le dije que estaba casada y con hijos.

-Ja ja.-rieron al unisono.

-Bella, vamos a bailar.

-No, me voy a casa estoy cansada.

-Vale, chao Bella.

-Chao, chicos.-Volví a casa, me duche, me cambie de ropa y me fui a la cama. Al día siguiente limpie la casa, Seguí trabajando en las clases de la semana y cuando llego la tarde me apoltrone en el sillón de la sala con helado de vainilla y palomitas, puse una película y la vi durante la mayor parte de la tarde pero el sueño me venció. Cuando desperté estaba rodeada de 5 personas, espera 5 personas ¿Quien es el quinto?

-Hola, chicos.

-Profe Bella.-Alec vino y me abrazo. Lo puse en mis rodillas.

-Hola, Alec y tu que haces aquí.

-Tía Alice llamo a papa y le dijo viniera conmigo.

-Bueno, Alice y a que se debe la visita inesperada.

-A que vamos a el Xanadu.

-¿A las pistas de esquí?

-Si, vístete nosotros esperamos aquí.

-Ok.-Subí a mi habitación y me vestí. Cuando baje allí estaba Edward también.-Eh, hola Edward.

-Hola, Bella.

-!Bella¡-Alec vino y lo cargue.-Hola, papi.

-Alec no molestes a Bella.

-Edward, no me molesta.

-Igualmente te vas a cansar de cargalo, dámelo a mi.-Le di a Alec a Edward y luego fuimos a los coches.

-Bella tu vas con Edward.- dijo el monstruito que tengo por amiga. Ya me olía que quería que Edward y yo saliéramos juntos, tenia que reconocer que a mi también me gustaría.

-Vale, Alice.

-Nos vemos en el centro comercial.¿Edward sabes donde es?

-Eh... si ya he ido con Alec.

-Ok pues en media hora allí nos vemos.

-Vale.- nos montamos en el coche pero antes pusimos a Alec en su silla. Yo me senté a su lado mientras Edward conducía. Durante 10 minutos estuve jugando con Alec hasta que se quedo dormido.

-Edward, ¿Alec durmió la siesta?

-¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Porque se durmió.

-No durmió la siesta, estuvo llorando otra vez.

-Mi niño, no se como puede hacerle eso alguien.-dije pasando las manos por el pelo cobrizo y revuelto de Alec.

-La verdad hoy estuvo llorando por otra cosa.

-¿Que le paso entonces?

-Me dijo que ojala tu fueras su madre, al parecer ella lo oyó y se puso a llorar cuando su madre le dio un golpe.

-Edward, ¿ella no se había ido?

-Si pero parece que alguien le dijo que yo estaba rehaciendo mi vida y volvió a intentar quitarme al niño. Pero aunque lo intente no lo conseguirá por mi vida.

-Deberías poner una orden de alejamiento.

-Puesta esta pero no hace caso.

-La verdad a mi también me gustaría ser madre de un niño tan bueno como Alec.

-Y a mi me gustaría que tu fueras su madre en vez de la bruja de Lauren.

-¿Lauren?

-Si ese es el nombre de la bruja.

-¿Su apellido?

-Mallory ¿por?

-Porque la conozco.

-¿De que?

-Estábamos juntas en la misma clase en secundaria y ella me quito a mi mejor amigo y a mi hermano. La odio.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Si pero no se nada de el desde hace 10 años.

-¿Por que?

-Se fue cuando yo tenia 15 años y desapareció. Se llama James.

-lo conozco fue el tipo con el que se iba a casar Lauren.

-Es decir que esta en Europa.

-Si eso creo.

-Pues me alegro que no este aquí. Sonara perverso pero el me hizo sufrir mucho cuando era pequeña, me culpaba de haber matado a mi madre. Ella murió cuando nací y el me culpa por eso.-empece a llorar.

-Bella no llores, por favor. Hazlo por mi. No me gusta que llores.

-Gracias, Edward. A nadie le he contado esto solo lo sabe mi padre.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.-paso la mano por medio de los dos asientos y se la cogí. Darle la mano era maravilloso.

-Gracias.-llegamos al centro comercial. Salimos del coche y sacamos a Alec ya despierto. Edward lo cargaba mientras me daba la mano.

-Papi vamos a ver a los animales.

-Vale, vamos.- Entramos en la tienda y Edward puso en el suelo a Alec.

-Mira, Bella un mapache.-salio corriendo hacia el.- Papi mira un cocker.

-Alec no corras te vas a caer.

-Vale.-grito antes de perderse por los pasillos.

-Bella, voy a llamar a Jasper.

-Ok, iré con Alec.-fui donde Alec. 5 minutos después vino Edward.

-Bella, sabes que nos tendieron una emboscada.

-¿Como?

-Querían dejarnos solos.

-No me lo creo, pero viniendo de Alice me parece que ella es capaz de eso y mas, aunque a mi me gusta estar contigo.-indirecta lanzada solo falta que la pille.

-Si a mi también me pasa.-creo que lo pillo.

-Vamos a ir al final a las pistas de esquí.

-Si,¿ sabes esquiar?

-La verdad no- me sonroje- siempre que voy lo que hago es lanzarme por la parte de las colchonetas.-vergüenza total.

-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas... hoy vas a aprender lo básico conmigo.-Mas vergüenza.

-Vale,¿Alec sabe?

-Si el aprendió el año pasado.

-¿Le enseñaste tu?

-Si, su madre casi nunca se ocupaba de el.

-Mala madre.-susurre.

-Si, bueno vamos. ¡Alec!-silbo y el niño apareció.

-Papa ya nos vamos.

-Si.

-Vale ¿y tía Alice y tío Jasper?

-No vienen.

-Ok los tres solos.

-Si...-Fuimos a la entrada de las pistas. Alquilamos el equipo y entramos a las pistas artificiales después de habernos preparado.

-Alec coge un flotador y lanzate de donde se lazan los demás.- Alec dijo que le apetecía hoy los flotadores y no esquiar. Nosotros si íbamos a esquiar. Aunque con mi equilibrio creo que me iba a caer bastante.

-Bella, relajate yo estoy aquí.

-Si ya lo se pero no se porque creo que me voy a caer bastante,

-Bueno si te caes, yo también me caigo así que vamos a intentar caernos.

-¿Como es eso de que si me caigo tu también?

-Si porque te voy a agarrar y no vas a hacer capaz de quitarme.- después de que dijo eso me agarro por la cintura fuertemente y por culpa de eso me caí con el encima.

-Bella, lo siento.- el se intentaba levantar pero era difícil si el no me soltaba.

-Da igual, estoy bien y tu también eso es lo bueno.

-Mas que bien pero bueno...-¿Que quiso decir con eso?

-Edward te levantas, por favor. Estoy cómoda pero quiero empezar las clases contigo.

-Ups... perdón.-cuando se levanto, el tiro de mi y me abrazo para que me pudiera estabilizar.-¿que quieres decir con eso?-me sonroje. El me gustaba y creo que lo pillo.

-Que... olvidalo.

-Por ahora.

-Vale, por ahora. ¿Y tu que querías decir con eso de mas que bien?-se sonrojo. Fruncí el ceño.

-Que estoy bien contigo.

-Me alegro...-joder este hombre me estaba volviendo loca. Me quede mirando sus ojos y el los míos.

-Bella, empezamos.

-Eh, um si si.

-Venga.- pasamos la tarde entre risas, caídas y bajadas por la pista. Alrededor de las 9 de la noche. Salimos de allí y nos fuimos a comer al McDonald, por petición de Alec. Ya estábamos comiendo los helados sentados en una mesa.

-Papi después tenemos que hablar.-me empece a reír por como lo dijo.

-Alec vale porque no vas a esos columpios- cuando se hubo ido me pregunto-¿De que te ríes?

-De la forma en como hablo Alec.

-Ah si, no te creo...-cogió un poco de helado de vainilla y me la unto en la nariz.

-Con que estamos con esas.-le hice lo mismo.

-¿Quieres jugar?-pregunto divertido.

-No se, ¿a que?- le seguí el juego

-No se, a esto.-seguido de esto me lamió la nariz por donde estaba la vainilla.-maravilloso.-dijo con la voz ronca. Le lamí a el la nariz. Después el me beso la mejilla y yo el. Al final acabamos besándonos primero despacio. La verdad no se como llegamos a esto pero era maravilloso. El me gustaba y al parecer yo a el también, otra verdad era que el beso se fue cargando de energía. Hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire.

-Edward eso fue...

-Maravilloso, genial, la mejor experiencia de mi vida- me interrumpió completando mi frase.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Bella, ¿que tal si después te dejo en casa, voy a dejar a Alec en mi casa con mi madre y después voy a tu casa y hablamos allí?

-Bien, ¿Estas arrepentido?-si dijera que si me derrumbaba.

-No¿y tu?-negué con la cabeza.-me alegro Bella y no sabes cuanto.

-Yo también. Vamos a llamar a Alec.

-Si...!Alec¡-y el silbido.

-Papa ya nos vamos.-Asintió. Llegamos a mi casa, me despedí de ellos. Hice todo lo que tenia que hacer y me cambie y me puse el pantalón del pijama largo y la camiseta de seda azul manga de asillas, me encantaba ese pijama. Como a la media hora apareció Edward. Le abrí y se quedo mirándome como un bobo.

-¿Te piensas quedar ahí toda la noche?

-Eh, no perdona pero es que ese pijama te queda … uf divino.

-Me alegra que te guste, pasa.-entro en casa le dije que se sentara. Yo me senté al lado mirando hacia el.-¿Quieres beber algo?

-No, gracias.

-Esta bien...¿Que querías decirme?

-Bella la verdad es que tu me gustas mucho, desde que te vi aquel día me pareciste guapa y mientras te he conocido me has parecido hermosa. No se si se puede llamar a esto amor ya que nos conocemos de una semana pero parece que te conozco toda la vida y es normal porque mi hermano siempre hablaba de ti y de todos los demás no se como no nos conocimos antes teniendo en cuanta de que nuestros amigos se conocían pero quiero que si tu quieres seas mi novia parece precipitado pero conozco muchas cosas de ti ya que Jasper se la pasaba hablando y yo se que el también hablaba de mi me lo ha dicho...

-Edward, si-estaba a punto de llorar, lo detuve porque estaba repitiendo las frases con otras palabras.

-¿Si?

-Si, claro que quiero. Tu también me gustaste mucho, la verdad cuando te vi me intimidaste y cuando dijiste que la madre de Alec les estaba esperando se me partió el corazón porque tu no estabas libre tenias esposa e hijo pero cuando me explicaste como era tu relación con la madre de Alec me alegre. Yo tampoco se si esto durara o no. Si nos amaremos con locura, lo que se es que te quiero. Eres dulce y bueno,fuerte y guapo, divertido y responsable. Quieres a tu hijo con locura y a lo mejor yo puedo ocupar el otro cachito de tu corazón.-ha estas alturas ya estaba llorando. Edward se había mantenido a una distancia prudente pero en cuanto me vio llorar me abrazo, me sentó en su regazo y enjugo mis lagrimas.

-Bella , yo también te quiero y lo mismo digo quiero que tu corazón sea capaz de tenerme a mi y a Alec en el y no llores, no me gusta... prefiero que te sonrojes.- después de eso lo mire y me beso, fue cálido y lleno de amor.-Bella, la verdad no pensé que Alice tuviera razón.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si ella me dijo que sabia que yo te gustaba y que como me había visto mirándote también sabia que tu me gustabas. Eso fue lo que me motivo a decirte todo esto.

-Creo que a la pequeña duende hay que tomarla enserio.

-Definitivamente de acuerdo.

-Oye, Edward siempre que llamas a Alec silbas ¿por que?

-Cuando era pequeño le enseñe distintos tipos de silbidos cada uno significa algo. El que use esta tarde es para que venga, como sabes los niños aprenden las cosas mejor cuando son jóvenes y por las noches repasamos uno o dos.

-¿Por que se lo enseñaste?

-Para que si estaba discutiendo con su madre se fuera o si estábamos en peligro llamara a un policía.

-Es útil...- seguíamos a abrazados en el sofá.-¿quien te lo enseño a ti?

-Mi madre.

-Pensé que seria tu padre.

-No el murió cuando tenia 3 años, aunque el empezó a enseñármelo, fue mi madre quien acabo la tarea por el.

-Edward, lo siento.

-No pasa nada Bella.-me hizo que lo mirara y me beso otra vez. El beso se volviendo mas pasional.

-Edward... paremos... tu hijo.-dije entre besos y jadeos.

-Creo que tienes razón, lo siento.

-Yo no pero no es el momento,vale cariño.-no sabia si se lo iba a tomar bien.

-Si, amor.-parece ser que si.

-Te quiero.

-Yo igual, pero me tengo que ir aunque no quiero.

-Vale, mañana te veo cuando vayas a dejar a Alec.

-Si, mañana lo juro.-hizo un gesto de juramento. Me reí.-Adios profe.

-Chao, Eddi.

A la mañana siguiente salí hacia el colegio. Me encontré con Edward y Alec, le di un beso a Edward y entre con Alec y los demás niños. Durante toda la mañana los niños trabajaron y Alec se veía mas feliz. Cuando salí con los niños para entregárselos a sus padres, vi a los dos tipos del bar y a sus dos niños- Uf menos mal que no son de mi clase-, también vi a Edward, me acerque con Alec de la mano. Edward primero beso en la cabeza a Alec y luego a mi en los labios.

-Papi,¿ estas saliendo con mi profe?-los dos volteamos la cabeza hacia él.

-Si, Alec.

-Que bien, se cumplió mi deseo en parte.

-¿Cual era?-pregunte curiosa.

-Que fueran novios y que pronto se casen pa' que seas mi mama.

-Edward, me parece que vamos a tener que explicarle que no voy a poder ser su madre porque ya tiene una, aunque esa no lo quiera.-le susurre al oído.

-Por lo menos alguien tiene sentido común-dijo una voz a nuestra espalda, era fría y cargada de odio. Al parecer no lo dije tan bajo.

-Lauren¿que haces aquí?-Edward se tenso cuando la oyó. Yo tenia a Alec en brazos.

-Venir a buscar a mi hijo.

-De eso nada, tu no tienes derecho ya sobre el.- hizo una pausa antes de añadir-¿Bella, te puedes llevar a Alec?-dijo mirándome.

-Si, Alec vamos a los columpios.

-!Bien¡-me fui con Alec no sin antes dar una mirada a Edward, me vio y sonrió, le sonreí de vuelta y me fui con Alec. Alrededor de media hora mas tarde, Edward vino y me abrazo por la cintura.

-¿Que paso?

-Nada.

-Edward,¿Que paso?

-Quería llevarse a Alec, pero resulto que el juez que ve el caso vio como me gritaba y como se puso cuando nos vio, ademas de que le saque que se iba a llevar a Alec y que ni siquiera lo iba a cuidar. Con eso el juez vio todo y apareció le dijo que aunque estaban fuera de un tribunal lo había grabado y que ella tendría que salir del país sino quería estar en la cárcel. Se fue, creo que sabes como es. El juez me dijo que iba hacer lo posible para hacer la custodia solo para mi, también me dijo que por como te vio que se alegraba de fueras mi novia y que espera que nos casemos.-tenia su manos en mi estomago y su cabeza en mi hombro viendo a Alec.

-Me alegro, ella no se merece un niño tan bueno.

-¿Se porto bien hoy?

-Divinamente, estuvo hablando mas que nunca y jugó con todos sus amigos en el recreo.

-Que bien, creo que tu tienes algo que ver.

-¿Ah, si?-dije sonriendo.

-Si, él te quiere y yo también aunque de otra manera.-dijo besando mi cuello. Haciendo que me riera.

-Edward, Bella, ¿que hacen?-dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas. Nos volteamos a la vez.

-Alice-dijo Edward gruñendo.

-Eso quiero saber yo,¿Que haces aquí?-pregunte sin poder evitar que me riera.

-Vine a por ti.

-¿Para que?-inquirió Edward.

-Vamos de compras.

-Creo que no, Edward no me sueltes- la segunda parte se la dije a el solo.

-Me parece que Bella no se quiere y no se va ir.

-Ahora tengo a dos en mi contra espero que mi sobrino no lo este.

-Hola Tía Ali, ¿Papi que haces con Bella?-Edward recobro un poco la compostura.

-Nosotros somos novios y algunos se muestran su amor así.-le explique de la mejor manera posible. Edward sonrió.

-Si seguro solo os he visto a ustedes darse esas muestras de cariño.-dijo Alice.

-Si no te gustan te largas.-gruño Edward.

-Si me gustan pero con Jasper.

-Pues ala ya te puedes ir.

-No sin Bella.

-Espera sentada. Alec vamos que vamos a ir a comer.

-Vale...

-Despídete de tu tía.

-Adios tía Alice, da saludos.

-Chao Alec.-cogí a Alec en brazos mientras Edward me abrazaba por la cintura. Así nos fuimos, entre en su coche y me senté al lado de Edward. Fuimos a comer a un restaurante y después nos encaminamos hacia la casa Cullen.

-Bella, creo que Alice te llamara para saber los detalles.-retomamos lo que paso.

-Eso ni lo dudes.-se empezó a reír.

-Bella, te puedo llamar mama.-Empece a llorar de la emoción.

-Amor, no llores.- dijo Edward limpiando mis lagrimas.-Alec, no, no puedes.

-Bella, por favor no llores, si te lastime lo siento.

-No es eso, es que me emocione. Estaría contenta, ya que yo no puedo tener hijos.

-¿No puedes?No entiendo.-pregunto Alec.

-Si tengo un problema y no puedo tener a mis propios hijos, pero si adoptarlos.

-Bella, yo...

-No pasa nada, Edward, no es que lo haya intentado. Mi padre me lo dijo en un chequeo rutinario cuando era adolescente.

-No pensaba eso....

-El es ginecólogo y me reviso porque mi madre tuvo problemas cuando se quedo embarazada y murió por mi.

-Bella, ¿Como se llama tu padre?

-Carlisle Swan, ¿Por?

-Es mi jefe y el novio de mi madre.

-¿Como?-estaba asombrada por la noticia.

-Si, en serio el mundo es un pañuelo.

-¿Tiene novia?- ahora directamente estaba desconcertada.

-Si, ya te lo he dicho.

-No me ha dicho nada ni me ha presentado a tu madre.

-El me dijo que no sabia como decírtelo.-Íbamos caminado hacia el portal.

-Pues me he enterado al final por otro, te aseguro que si me lo hubiera dicho el le hubiera dado mi felicitación pero ahora se va a llevar una bronca.

-No seas dura con el, por cierto hoy quiero que vayamos a casa de mi madre.

-Edward, no se si sera buena idea.

-Si allí esta tu padre y Jasper seguramente Emmett y Rose y como no Alice.

-No sera otra emboscada tipo para que acabemos como ayer.

-No lo se hoy si que no se.

-Te quiero, aunque no se a que atenerme.

-Yo también.- me beso cuando estuvimos en la entrada de la casa de su madre, tocamos mientras esperábamos nos dimos una sesión de besos.

-Paren.-dijo Alec, desvió su mirada y yo enseguida me sonroje y pare el beso.

-Y si no quiero.- y volvió a la carga Edward.

-Rose llama a los bomberos que va que apagar un fuego en los pantalones de nuestro Eddi.-grito Emmett abriendo la puerta de la entrada y riéndose.-Pasa Alec deja que ha tu padre se le pasa el fuego.-habíamos entrado a la casa.

-Alec no le hagas caso a tu tío.-le dije, fusilando a Emmett con la mirada. Estábamos en la sala Edward y yo en el sillón abrazados mientras que Alec jugaba con su nintendo.

-Ay, bebe que hice.-Rose le dio una colleja por bocazas.

-Molestar a la nueva pareja, confundir a mi sobrino y sobretodo no hacer lo que estaba haciendo Edward con Bella.

-No estarás diciendo que me quedo sin s...-y ahí le interrumpí. Le fulmine otra vez.

-Emmett Cullen o te callas o te callo.

-Emmett haz caso, te lo digo en serio-dijo Edward intentado no reírse.

-¿Sin, que?-pregunto Alec mirando a su padre y a mi.

-Sin... salchichas.-dijo Edward intentando arreglar el error de su primo.

-Sin salchichas, a quien se le ocurre.-dijo riéndose Emmett.

-Mejor de lo que tu ibas a decir.

-No, la verdad por delante.

-Si y como se lo explicamos luego.

-Bueno haciendo una demostración con muñecos.

-Emmett ya si que te quedas sin salchichas.

-Podemos discutirlo en el cuarto sin nada de nada.

-Vale.-un poco desconfiada Rosalie subió las escaleras y detrás de ella Emmett.

-¿Crees que al final lo dejara sin salchichas?-le pregunte a Edward en el oído rosando levemente con mis labios.

-No, lo dudo. Dentro de un rato los oirás y nos tendremos que ir. Por nuestro bien y el del niño.

-¿Como que por nuestro bien?-le seguía susurrando y con los labios tocando levemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Si ademas de que sera insoportable, no se si podre resistirme a no hacerlo en una casa donde todos lo van a hacer.

-¿A que refieres?-dije totalmente desconcertada.

-A que cuando empieza uno, siguen los demás y va hacer un infierno.

-Haz pasado mucho tiempo aquí.

-No, pero sabes que incluso hasta mi mama.

-!Papa, no por dios!-con total vergüenza.-Y luego se enfadaba si yo salia con algún chico y ya me decía que tuviera cuidado, que si esto, que si lo otro vamos que no...

-Bella, ¿que quieres decir?- dijo serio mirándome.

-Edward no es el momento, te lo digo después aunque lo que estas pensando es lo que es.

-Vale, después cuando te deje en casa hablamos y no te preocupes del coche, Alice se lo llevo a tu casa.-Me decepcione un poco porque no me iría a recoger pero mejor a si.

-Me alegro que lo entiendas, pero y Alec.

-Nos lo llevamos, cenamos y cuando lleguemos a tu casa. Le pongo el DVD de ice age 3 y hablamos.

-Ok, si se queda dormido yo tengo varios cuartos en casa.-Asintió y me beso con algo de lujuria, que ya se estaba notando un poco.

-Lo que te dije me afecta.

-Si,-dije cortada nunca había causado tal efecto a un chico.

-Hija tu...,Edward quita las manos de mi hija.-dijo mi padre con la madre de Edward abrazada a el. Edward rápido aparto sus manos de mi.

-Papa, hola ¿como estas? yo bien gracias por preguntar-dije con sarcasmo para pasar a lo irritable-tienes novia y no me lo has dicho y encima tienes la cara de decirle a Edward que quite sus manos.-me levante del sillón.

-Bella, por favor te iba a llamar. Y ahora que vi a Edward pensé...

-Ni Bella ni le leches. Mejor no pienses, sin saber antes las cosas. Por cierto sino fueras un cobarde me lo habrías dicho te hubiera apoyado, por cierto felicidades Sra. Cullen.

-Gracias, llamame Esme.

-Vale,¿ papa, cuando pensabas decirme ?¿y cuanto tiempo llevan?¿Sabes?A Edward se le escapo que ustedes eran novios y me enterado por terceros y no por ti, todo el mundo lo sabia menos yo.

-Llevamos 3 meses, no se cuando te lo iba a decir y no, no sabia que Edward te contó.¿Y tu que no me dices que tienes novio?

-Felicidades atrasadas. Y papa hoy se lo íbamos a decir a todos porque empezamos ayer a salir formalmente...-Edward me sentó a su lado.

-Pues felicidades.-dijeron.

-Alec, ven, ya nos vamos.-llamo Edward con su silbido.

-Edward,¿ porque no se quedan?

-Mama, Alec mañana tiene cole, Bella dar la clase y yo trabajo en el hospital.

-Mi único nieto y no puedo verlo hasta el fin de semana.-hizo un puchero.

-Mañana lo traigo para que este aquí un tiempo.

-Vale, se me cuidan.-dijo Esme dándonos un abrazo. Yo llevaba a Alec al coche mientras mi padre le decía algunas cosas a mi novio. Cuando llego Edward Alec se estaba quedando dormido en mis brazos. Cuando llegamos a casa estaba serenando y se estaba poniendo el sol.

-Edward, vamos a casa. No quiero que se despierte y tenga que esperar una hora.

-Claro, amor.- Cuando llegamos a casa era de noche. Edward abrió la puerta del coche y salí tapando al niño con la capucha del suéter.

-Edward, la llave.

-Eh, si perdona pero te ves tan...

-¿Mal?-bromee.

-Hermosa y maternal, Sexy y Buena.

-Sera porque lo soy, abre por favor el niño pesa.

-Lo siento.-Abrió la puerta y cogió a Alec.

-Le preparare mi especial para no despertarlo.

-Yo lo cambio.

-OK.

5 minutos después ya tenia la leche con cereales molidos y miel. Le puse una cañita al vaso y Subí las escaleras, pase dos habitaciones cerradas y entre en la que ponía Alec.

Si hubiera tenido una cámara habría inmortalizado el momento. Me puse de rodillas al lado de Edward que estaba sentado en un sillón con Alec,le puse a Alec la punta de la cañita con miel. Empezó a chupar poco a poco se fue vaciando hasta acabarse. Edward puso a Alec en su cama con dos dinosaurios y un coche de peluche. Salimos de allí y bajamos a preparar nuestra cena. La casa era maravillosa, grande en su justa medida y decorada por una madre.

-Bella,¿Carne o pescado?-Dijo mirando la nevera.

-Carne.

-Bien, ¿con pasta?-Ahora la lacena.

-Vale.-Empece a sacar cosas que íbamos a necesitar. Cuchillos, ajos, salsa, carne,etc. En una media hora y hablando bajito conocí mas cosas de Edward y el de mi, terminamos y empezamos a comer.

-Bella, que querías decir.

-Veras, soy virgen eso fue lo que insinué.

-Bueno...

-¿Pasa algo?

-Que me da un poco de miedo ser el primero y si te hago daño.

-Tu no me harías daño y ademas hoy no va hacer ese día. Tengo sueño y quiero dormir.-estaba casada de verdad y quería dormir. Me di cuenta: el coche.-Edward hay un problema y es que el coche esta en mi casa.

-Oh, Bella esperas un momento aquí.

-Si, claro.-Salio y subió las escaleras.

Pov Edward

Tenia el presentimiento de que Alice se había encargado de hacernos pasar esto y estaba en lo correcto. Había una nota en mi cama.:

_Eddi espero que no te enfades y ahora que la has visto. Mira en los armarios de la parte izquierda (donde la ropa de Lauren)_

_Un beso y suerte. Alice._

Fui allí abrí la puerta y la ropa que estaba allí ya no era de Lauren, era nueva y ponía en otra nota:

_Hay mudas en los cajones, le servirá todo y traela a tu cuarto, pero hoy no porque estáis cansados._

_Alice._

Alice, el pequeño demonio lo había planeado todo. Cerré el armario y volví al salón.

-Perdona, Bella.

-No pasa nada...

-Um … Puedes venir un momento.

-Claro,vamos- nos levantamos y la lleve al cuarto de la mano. Me empezó a mirar confusa.

-No pienses cosas raras, malpensada.-le dije en broma.

-¿Yo... malpensada?-dijo haciéndose la inocente.

-Si, tu. No veo a nadie mas por aquí. Entremos en la habitación, se sentó en la cama y entonces le di los papelitos.-Bella, lee esto, es de Alice.-Los miro rápidamente y abrió la boca de par en par formando una o.

-¿No es un poco fuerte?-le pregunte.

-Pues si.-dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Te llevo a casa?-le dije esperando que se quedara, y justo toco el teléfono de la habitación. Lo cogí:

-¿Diga?

-Soy Alice, ponme a Bella.

-Bella, amor es Alice, dice que te pongas-aparte el teléfono y se lo di.

-¿Que quiere?-mirando el teléfono.

-No se.

-Alice, dime.-pausa- Vale,¿ el tiempo?Bueno supongo,-pausa-¿Por?¿Tormenta?-pausa- Si ya lo sabes. Vale yo le digo.-Colgó, que raro porque estarían hablando del tiempo.-Edward, se va desatar una tormenta pronto, Alice me lo acaba de decir y...

-¿Que pasa?-Se puso colorada.

-Odio las tormentas me dan miedo.-dijo abrazándose a si misma. La abrace yo, apoye mi cabeza en su pelo y nos quedamos así unos minutos, justo antes de que empezara l tormenta. Sentí a Bella ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

-Claro, ve al mi baño, coge toda la ropa que dejo a Alice y cambiate yo me voy al otro cuarto.

-Edward, no tienes porque irte.

-No quiero que te sientas incomoda.

-Preferiría que te quedaras.

-Si tu quieres me quedo. Ahora vete a bañar que seguro quieres.

-Gracias,Edward.-Me dio un beso en los labios rápido y se cogió una ropa para dormir y se fue a bañar. Cuando hubo salido yo ya estaba duchado y cambiado. Tenia puesto un pantalón largo y no llevaba camisa, me estaba secando el pelo cuando salio despampanante con un camisón de seda morado y azul cielo. Se ruborizo al sentir mi mirada.-¿que tal?...te ves muy sexy.-dijo y nos ruborizamos.

-Estas hermosa.-la atraje a mis brazos y le di un beso nos metimos en la cama, la tape y pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Nos quedamos dormidos así. Por la mañana, me desperté antes que ella, verla dormir era una satisfacción. Me quede un rato mirándola.

-Um...-dijo girando hacia mi.

-Hola,amor.-le di un beso en sus delicados labios.

-Sabes me gusta despertar así.

-¿Por?A mi también me gusta.

-Porque no despierto gritando ni llorando.-dijo perdiendo mi vista.

-Cuando tu quieras. Me alegro que por lo menos pueda hacer algo bueno.-dije recordando lo que me había dicho Lauren cuando estuvimos en la misma situación.

-¿Por que dices eso?

-Por cosas que no debería haber hecho y que ahora no tienen importancia.-dije robando le un beso.

-¿Que hora es?

-Las 7 y cuarto. Voy a llamar a Alec mientras tu te bañas.

-Vale.-me beso rápidamente y salio de la cama dirigiéndose al baño, con su camisón de seda un poco mas arriba de los muslos.-Eddi, el niño.-me recordó.

-Ah, eh si...-salí del cuarto y me fui al cuarto de mi hijo. Le desperté, lo duche, lo vestí y le puse el desayuno.

-¿Papi, que hace Bella en casa?

-Se quedo a dormir porque tiene miedo de las tormentas-le dije en forma de secreto.

-¿Donde?

-Conmigo. En cuanto nos tumbamos en la cama nos quedamos fritos-me reí y el se rió conmigo.

-¿Riendo sin mi?-dijo Bella, mi Bella en mi oído y con sus manos en mi cintura.

-Claro que no.-Se puso a reír.

-Me alegro.-se soltó y le dio un beso a Alec en la frente.-Buenos días, mi niño.-Alec la abrazo.-¿Alec que pasa?-le pregunto cuando vio que estaba llorando.

-Que no quiero que te vayas, sabes mi mama nunca me besa ni siquiera me dice buenos días. Ojala tu fueras mi mama.-Algunas veces somos iguales hasta en los pensamiento.

-Puedo ser tu mama postiza.-Alec empezó a reír y me dijo que me acercara.

-Bien.-nos dijo con el dedo que nos acercáramos mas a el. Cuando estuvimos lo bastante cerca dijo:-Ahora me tienen que dar un hermanito.-se fue, Bella estaba roja a mas no poder y yo sin saber que decir.

-Tiene mucha imaginación. Creo que ya se lo dije.-hizo un gesto pensativo y luego asintió.

-Si,lo dijiste. Pero creo que si lo ha dicho sera por algo y ese algo, es solo una persona.

-Alice.

-Efectivamente y a lo mejor puede ser verdad pero bueno. Bella, esperame un segundo con Ale ya vengo.

-Ok, no tardes.-me dio un beso y se fue con mi hijo, espero que pronto sea nuestro hijo. En eso la tormenta se desato...


	2. Chapter 2

Ola como dije en no busques solo aparece esta es la historia que cree en verano, me gustaria que le dieran una oportunidad y agradeceria los rewiens

* * *

CAPI 2: Tormenta en el limbo.

Empece a oír ruidos fuertes proviniendo de bajo- solo tenia puestos mis pantalones y la camiseta de dormir.-baje corriendo las escaleras y me encontré a mi hijo llorando y gritándole a su madre, a Bella con un golpe en la cara, llorando y apretando los puños para no asesinar a Lauren y a Lauren todo arreglada, gritándole a Bella y a mi hijo. La tenia que descuartizar, hacer sufrir a mis amores.

-¿Que coño pasa aquí?- dije alzando bastante la voz. Cogí a mi hijo en brazos y el se puso a llorar ensuciando mi camisa, luego me puse al lado de Bella poniéndole alrededor el otro brazo por la cintura.

-Esta está con mi hijo, el es mio y no de ella para que se pueda tomar la confianza de estar con el en brazos, haciéndole reír. Ademas esta con mi marido.

-Lauren, vete ya. Para empezar me firmaste unos papeles donde renunciabas a Alec y el divorcio y, ademas Bella es mi novia y se puede tomar las confianzas que quiera...-antes de acabar se fue.- La verdad no se como consiguió mi llave de la casa.

-Yo menos. Me alegra que la hayas dejado en su lugar no sabes las cosas que nos dijo e hizo.

-¿Que os hizo?-si les había hecho algo mas la mataba.

-Aparte de la cachetada me tiro al suelo y a Alec lo lanzo.

-!¿Como?¡Nos vamos al hospital.

-Voy a llamar al trabajo.-fue hacia su bolso y cuando lo recogió del suelo y se levanto. Se puso a llorar y a gemir del dolor. Después se desmayo.

-Es peor de lo que pensé.-Cogí el móvil y marque a emergencias.

-Emergencias, dígame.

-Soy el Dr. Cullen, envíeme una ambulancia a mi casa y rápido.-dije rápido.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-La loca de Lauren, tiro a mi novia al suelo, le pego y a mi hijo lo lanzo a una esquina recibiendo probablemente un fuerte golpe.-dije hablando rapidísimo.

-Ya esta en camino.-Colgué, cogí el pulso de los dos,y eran irregulares. Oí sirenas y abrí corriendo la puerta.

-Rápido, rápido.-hicieron su trabajo rápidamente y metieron a los dos en la ambulancia y yo fui con ellos. Cogí los dos móviles y me los lleve. Cuando llegábamos no pude pasar y fui a donde Carlisle.

-¿Edward pasa algo?

-Carlisle...yo... ah no se... como pude..Dios... por que...-empece a balbucear por el miedo de perderles.

-¿Que paso?

-Lauren golpeo a Bella y la tiro contra una esquina y a Alec lo lanzo contra otra.

-¡¿Que?¿Como?Mi hija...!

-Doctor Swan la están atendiendo, y a Alec también es posible que tenga contusiones en la cabeza y alguna costilla rota. Pero Bella, si tenia alguna costilla rota y no se que mas,... estoy desquiciado. Quiero matar a Lauren.

-Edward, voy a ir a ayudar. Tu estas demasiado asustado y nervioso, te necesitan mas que nunca debes ser fuerte y serenarte puedes ayudar a tu hijo pero no a la mía.

-Ve, salvala.

-Lo haré.-Salio del despacho, yo me fui a pediatría y pude ver a mi hijo siendo atendido. Entre y me puse al lado de mi hijo.

-Papa, no quiero que mi madre se acerque tengo miedo, le hizo daño a Bella, no es justo.-se puso a llorar me senté en la cama y lo acurruque. Mientras la enfermera le limpiaba algún raspón. Le habían chequeado la cabeza y no tenia nada aunque si una pequeña fractura en el brazo.

-Tranquilo, mi niño no va a pasar nada. Voy a hacer lo imposible para que la metan en la cárcel.

-Hazlo, no la quiero.

-Ya mi niño, te tienes que poner bien. Voy a ver como esta Bella.

-Vale.-deje a mi niño intentando dormir.

-Edward, Bella esta mejor pero esta siendo operada de las fracturas.-me puse a llorar, como la vida puede ser tan cabrona.

-¿Cuanto lleva?

-Media hora. No te preocupes van bien dentro de poco saldrán.- me reconforto la enfermera. En eso llego mi hermano al cual había llamado.

-Edward, ¿Que ha pasado?

-Bella, Lauren vino le pego y a Alec lo lanzo. Jasper, no se que hacer. Voy a llamar a abogado para poner una denuncia, Lauren no puede salir impune de esta.

-De verdad lo siento.

-Doctor Cullen, ya han acabado pero tendrán que intervenir de nuevo. Puede ver a la señorita por los cristales de la habitación pero no entrar.

-Ok, Jasper, hazme el favor de llamar a todos e ir con mi hijo.

-Esta bien, Edward. Voy para allá, quedate con Bella, hermano. Llamare a todos para que vengan.

A Alec le dieron el alta al final del día, mi madre se lo llevo. Yo me quede hasta que me dijeron que me tenia que ir porque no podía hacer nada. Llegue a casa muy tarde, estaba muy alterado como para no estarlo, a mi novia le pega mi ex y a mi hijo lo maltrata su propia madre.

Me tire en la cama y me quede dormido después de haber estado dando vueltas.

Pov Bella:

Estaba en una cama, en una habitación blanca, pero ¿Donde?. Solo recuerdo que Lauren me pego y a mi niño lo lanzo. Luego estaba Edward pero nada mas.

-Hola, señorita ¿como se encuentra?

-¿Quien eres?

-Soy la enfermera Charlotte. Te vengo a cambiar los vendajes.

-Ok, ¿donde estoy?¿Y que hora es?

-Las 10 y media de la mañana y estas en el hospital general de Phoenix.

-¿A venido alguien?

-uf mi niña y tanto, vino el doctor Cullen y su padre. También Alec,Esme,Emmett,Alice, Rosalie y Jasper.

-¿Cuando?

-No estaba despierta pero dentro de unos minutos viene su padre.

-Gracias,Charlotte.

-Nada.-me cambio los vendajes y en eso vino mi padre.

-Bella, menos mal que ya estas bien.

-Si, bueno,¿ papa, como esta Alec?

-Le dieron el alta ayer. Hija, ese niño te quiere un montón y Edward mucho mas.

-Yo también les quiero mucho.

-Edward antes de que te despertaras a estado mirándote sentado en la silla.

-¿Donde esta ahora?

-Se fue a desayunar porque se lo ordene.

-Me alegro que lo hicieras.

-De nada.-Estuve hablando con mi padre un rato y después me trajeron la comida. Luego tocaron en la puerta, grite "pase" y eran Alec y Edward.

-¡Bella!-grito Alec y corrió hacia la cama sentándose en ella y abrazándome.

-¿Como estas, mi niño?

-Bien, ¿y tu?

-Yo ahora mejor porque estas conmigo.-le susurre en su oído.

-Cuando se lo diga a papa se va a enfadar.-murmuro y se rió.

-¿Haber ustedes de que hablan tanto?

-Nosotros... de nada, ja ja-dijimos los dos a la vez.

-Alec bajate de la cama.-Le reprendió su padre y el niño puso morritos.

-Vale.

Estuvimos hablando,Edward me contó que ya había interpuesto la demanda y que si se acercaba a nosotros otra vez la mandarían a la cárcel.

Estuve 3 días en el hospital y después me fui a casa con Edward y Alec. Todo lo que tenia fue una costilla rota, y una fractura en la pierna.

-Me siento culpable, Bella.

-Amor, ya. Estoy viva y aquí ¿no?Eso es lo importante.

-Si pero mira como estas.

-Tranquilo, ya he tenido varias de estas.-señale las vendas.

-Mama, cuando vas a ir al cole conmigo.

-No se, Alec, lo mas seguro es que en 2 meses.

-Jo...Entonces te quedaras dos meses aquí.

-Si ustedes queréis si.

-Claro que quiero ¿y tu papa?

-Por supuesto que si, cariño.-Me beso y el beso se fue tornando calentito.

-Papa, te vas a comer a mama.-dijo Alec.

-Alec, vamos al cuarto. Yo cargo a Bella.-Me cargo y me llevo a su cuarto, me puso en su cama y se echaron cada uno a un lado.

-No me gusta que me cargues, Edward.-le dije seriamente.

-Pues a mi si y a Alec también.

-No es justo, son dos. ¿Paso tu hermana por mi casa?

-Si y dice que dentro de poco todo quedara listo para la venta.

-Ok, la verdad no se como acepte vivir con ustedes.

-Yo si,es que tengo un poder de convicción muy efectivo.

-Si, ya claro mas bien de manipulación diría yo.-dije sarcásticamente.

-Muy graciosa señorita Swan.

-Oigan, cuando me van a dar un hermanito.-dijo Alec sacándonos de nuestra burbuja.

-Pues...-Me puse roja.

-Yo espero que pronto.-dijo Edward mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Ojala, quiero que sea niña para hacerle trastadas.

-!Alec¡-le recrimine.

-¿Que?-dijo inocente.

-Eso no se lo vas a ser a mi niña.

-¿Y yo que?

-Tu eres mi niño pero a mi niña no le harás perrerías.

-¿Así Señor Cullen?¿Y si es niño?

-Pues entonces tengo dos de mis niños.

-Ya lo veremos.

--------------------------Viernes 3 Meses después------------------------------------

-Hola chicos, ¿Como están?-les dije a mi clase.

-¡Bien!-dijeron a coro. Seth levanto la mano.

-¿Que pasa Seth?

-...te he echado de menos-dijo sonrojándose.

-Y yo a todos, ahora vengan ha darme un abrazo.-uno por uno me fueron dando un abrazo, un beso en la mejilla y me contaron que la sustituta que vino no le gustaba porque era vieja. Durante todo el día, jugué con los niños y dimos clase. A la salida muchos padres se alegraron de verme y me dijeron que sus hijos cuando yo no estuve se portaron distintos en casa.

-Adios, Profe Bella.

-Chao,Seth,adios señor Black. Diviértete con tus padres.

-Adios señorita Swan.-Este tío me esta tirando los tejos. Pero si tiene mujer y yo la he conocido. Me despedí de igual forma.

-Hola, amores.-Me beso rápidamente y cogió a Alec.

-Papi, tardaste mucho y el papa de Seth casi se come a mama.

-¿De verdad?-se giro así a mi.

-Si, pero en fin la gente no tiene remedio.

-Um... no se a lo mejor tengo que ponerte una marca o algo.-Dijo pasando su nariz por mi cuello.

-¡Edward Cullen! Ni se te ocurra hacerme un chupeton.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Alec.

-Una marca.

-¿Que significa?

-Que eres novio de alguien.-le dijo Edward intentando hacer que no siguiera.

-¿Como se hace?-AY NO.

-Así.-y lo hizo. Me beso, o más bien succiono y me dejo una hermosa marca roja en el cuello.

-Se lo voy a hacer a Jane.

-Mira lo que le enseñaste, y eso no se le hace a una chica hasta que no seáis mayores.

-Vale, podemos irnos tengo ganas de ir a casa.

-vamos a ir a casa de los abuelos-miro a Alec y después a mi.-te tengo una sorpresa.

-No me gustan las sorpresas.

-Esta te gustara, lo se...


End file.
